


Why the Freak Out Now? (Glimpses of Realities series - Prison Break AU)

by graceandfire



Series: Glimpses of Realities [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am a space pirate.”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“I am a space pirate.”</p><p>There’s a considering silence and then… “You’ve been a space pirate for three weeks already. Why the freak out now?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Freak Out Now? (Glimpses of Realities series - Prison Break AU)

“I am a space pirate.”

“Yup.”

“I am a space pirate.”

There’s a considering silence and then… “You’ve been a space pirate for three weeks already. Why the freak out now?”

Leonard blinks and actually considers the question. It’s true. He’s been a goddamn space pirate for three surreal weeks now, after being irrevocably led off the path of even the bare bones of respectability by the grinning, cheerful temptation of one James Tiberius Kirk.

Kirk’s not grinning at him now though. He’s eyeing him with what looks like genuine concern and that settles Leonard just a little. The younger man seems to take life as one big, amusing joke. It makes Leonard wonder uneasily sometimes in his darker moments if that’s all he is to the other man. A joke.

“I just…” Leonard blinks and tries to articulate the reasoning for the sudden flush of panic that’s making his heart palpitate. “I never thought I’d end up like this.”

“Huh.” Jim's voice takes on a considering note. “Funny, I always thought I’d end up exactly like this. Either this or, y’know, dead.”

“So space piracy is your destiny?” Leonard knows he sounds sarcastic but the truth is he can believe it. There’s something rakish and buccaneer like and larger than life about Jim Kirk.

“Yup.” It’s a cheerful acknowledgment. There’s silence for a few seconds and then, “Hey, Bones?”

“Yeah?” He doesn’t bother telling Jim not to call him ‘Bones’. The kid’s been insisting Leonard is not an appropriate pirate name and since he’s managed to convince Leonard to become an interstellar fugitive, kicking up a fuss over a nickname at this point just seems silly.

Jim’s presence is suddenly closer, and Leonard thinks he can feel the energy the kid gives off. “I can think of something we could do that would distract you from your freak out.” Jim’s suddenly very close.

“I…” There’s a million reasons why he should say no.

“C’mon,” the tone is wheedling and full of promises and cheerful temptation. “We won’t hit Zentari V for another twenty-seven hours.” Leonard suddenly finds himself with a lap full of Jim Kirk.

“I…” Leonard knows that out of the thousand and one reasons why he shouldn’t sleep with Jim, there’s only really one that’s been keeping him from accepting the wide range of invitations that Jim’s been sending his way since the day they met in a prison infirmary.

He’s scared.

Jim’s all he’s got now and what if he’s just fucking with Leonard, planning to use him and dump him somewhere down the road…

“Bones,” Jim’s voice has gone serious, the playfulness submerged, like he can tell what’s going through Leonard’s overstressed brain. “It’s you and me. We’re in this together, right?” The barest hint of insecurity threads into Jim’s voice as he asks, insistent, “Right?”

Bones feels his panic recede under the solid weight and heat of Jim’s body, the idea that maybe the kid needs him as much as he needs the kid.

Jim leans in, mouth a whisper away from Bones. “Right?”

Leonard’s the one who closes that last distance, mumbling it into Jim’s perfect, inviting mouth.

"Right."


End file.
